


Caught in the Rain

by Koffee



Series: HQ: Pokemon AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pokemon Journey, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: Nishinoya gets caught in a rainstorm, and Asahi saves him. Pokemon AU.





	1. Chapter 1

Three days ago during a storm, Asahi ventured out to find one of his eevees. He was worried about the little eevee, she was the smallest and youngest of the group and had wondered off as a storm was beginning to approach. It wasn’t until Asahi gathered the group of eevee into their shelter did he realize one was missing.

He immediately reported this to his mother. She had spent much of her life breeding and studying eevee. Ever since he was young, Asahi had always done whatever he could to help her, but he had never lost an eevee before. Worried for the missing eevee, Asahi decided to go out and find her – against his mother’s wishes.

“Asahi, wait until the storm passes,” she advised, “The eevee will be okay.”

As much as Asahi believed his mother, he still couldn’t bear the thought of such a young pokemon being alone during a storm. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if something happened to her, and so he left.

The storm was deafening, with each startling boom Asahi pulled his rain coat tighter. He shuttered, seeing the dark sky light up from a blinding bolt of lighting. The lighting bolt hit a tree and as Asahi watched a devastating feeling of dread settled in his chest.

He prayed his eevee was okay.

Asahi took a shaky step forward, but the ground was muddy and weak from the rain causing him to lose his footing and slide down a slope. He hit the ground with a sigh, and it took a good thirty seconds for him to calm himself down enough to stand up again.

The rain washed away any mud that had remained on his raincoat, shakily, he continued onward and walked against the wind. A tree branch snapped and smashed in front of him, shaken he took a step back and contemplated going home.

The storm seemed to be getting worse, he peered up at the dark sky the icy raindrops plopped down on his face. He made the decision to go and check on the fallen tree and if his eevee wasn’t around he’d turn back go home. This storm was becoming too much for him, he knew he wouldn’t be able to find his eevee if he were to get hurt.

Asahi turned to walk in the direction of the fallen tree, and as he turned he thought he heard someone scream. He convinced himself that it had to be the wind, there was no way someone would be out walking in weather like this.

Nishinoya was trapped.

One of his legs was caught under the tree.

Nishinoya and his luxray were running through the woods trying to find shelter from the rain when they spotted a small eevee. In that moment a bolt of lightning struck a tree causing it to come crashing down. Nishinoya rushed forward, he pushed the eevee out of the way of the tree only for him to have his leg become trapped underneath it.

Nishinoya swore, as he tried to wiggle his leg out from under the tree but it was no good. The rain kept splashing in his eyes and the bark of the tree was digging into his skin. Nishinoya bit down on his lip, trying to keep himself from crying out – he didn’t want the eevee nor his luxray to know how much pain he was in. Nishinoya breathed in, he tried to trick himself into thinking the rain was soothing as opposed to freezing in order distract himself from the agony of having his leg crushed.

The eevee pouted and licked Nishinoya on the cheek, he reached out and patted her on the head, “It’s okay, why don’t you and my luxray go find some help?”

Luxray shook his head and pushed himself against the tree, the tree moved a little but when it came back down Nishinoya shouted.

Luxray whined, he rubbed his face against Nishinoya’s cheek as if to say sorry and licked him.

“I’ll be fine.” Nishinoya insisted, his voice was tight and shaky, “Okay, but please, go find help, luxray.”

Luxray nodded, and with the eevee following close behind the pair went off.

This had to be bad day number one out of all the bad days Nishinoya had ever experienced. First, him and his friend Tanaka had been separated due to a rockslide caused by the storm and now, he was trapped. In an attempt to protect himself from the rain, he grabbed a handful of grass and dropped them over his head. However, the rain quickly washed the grass down to his shoulders. He clapped his hands over his mouth and shut his eyes, he hated to admit it, but he was a little scared now.

A spasming pain rippled up his leg, he took in a sharp breath of air and moved his hands to cover his eyes. Now was not a good time to cry, but he was stuck, and cold, and wet, and in tremendous pain.

Luxray allowed the eevee to walk underneath him and be shielded from the rain. The two traveled close together until the eevee sniffed the air and recognized a familiar smell. Eevee dashed out in front of the luxray and found Asahi only a few feet away.

Thrilled to find his eevee, he scooped her up in his arms and kissed her on the top of the head. Asahi looked up at the luxray, and smiled, “Did you find her?”

Luxray nodded, he hopped on his front legs a few times and looked back. Eevee wiggled out of Asahi’s arms, she circled around him a few times, urging him to follow her. Understanding his eevee’s body language, Asahi followed her and the luxray toward the tree that had been hit by lighting. As they approached the tree, Asahi quickly realized there was someone trapped underneath and he quickly rushed over.

Nishinoya beamed at the sight of another person coming toward him, he moved to prop himself up on his elbows but he suddenly felt dizzy.

Asahi knelt down, he held Nishinoya’s cheeks in his hands and examined the teen’s puffy red eyes and paling skin. He had been crying.

Asahi’s glanced up and noticed some blood leaking out from under the tree. His heart pounded fearfully in his chest, but he didn’t want the injured trainer to know how panicked he was. He looked over at eevee, who immediately began digging around Nishinoya’s leg and luxray did the same.

Asahi allowed himself to give Nishinoya a small smile as he promised, “You’re going to be okay.” he removed his raincoat and blanketed it over Nishinoya.

The raincoat was warm with Asahi’s body heat, and his lingering scent would immediately become a smell of safety to Nishinoya. It was the fresh scent of being in the forest – without the rain. Nishinoya peered up at Asahi and smiled, mouthing the words, ‘thank you.’

Asahi nodded, he peered up and saw luxray begin to push himself against the tree. Quickly, Asahi wrapped his arms around Nishinoya’s chest and pulled him, freeing him.

Nishinoya latched onto Asahi, he folded into his arms and buried his face into his chest, “You’re so warm…” he admitted.

Nishinoya recalled Asahi saying some words but what they were, he’d never remember.

That was three days ago, and now Asahi watched as the luxray played with the eevees. Asahi was surprised to see how luxray had become close friends with all the young eevees he watched over. Luxay towered over the little brown puppies, he could easily overpower them and knock them over, but instead he played gently with them. The eevees squeaked and jumped playfully around the luxray, they were so excited to have made a new friend.

Nishinoya was resting, he had gotten sick and developed a really high fever. Asahi stayed with him every night, listening to him speaking hidden words. He was so vulnerable, every time Asahi checked him for a fever he felt his heart flutter.

Asahi recalled the previous night, Nishinoya woke up shivering from his fever. Asahi sat down with him as he handed him medicine.

“Asahi…um, can you…no…”

“No?”

“I’m really cold.”

“The medicine should kick in soon, um do you want to use one of my jackets or do you want more blankets?”

“No.” Nishinoya laid back down and curled up in his blankets, he was still shivering as he took Asahi’s hand.

It wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted that safe warmth of being in Asahi’s arms but it was foolish to ask for something so intimate – especially to someone he’d just met. Unknown to him, Asahi wanted it too.

Instead, Asahi laid down next to him, careful not to touch his left leg. Nishinoya smiled at him before going back to sleep.

Nishinoya had been sleeping since then, and every time Asahi would check on him, he’d notice more color coming back to his face.

As Asahi continued to watch the pokemon playing, he noticed luxray stop suddenly and stare up at the house. Luxray excitedly dashed through the front door and up the stairs and into the room Nishinoya was in. Nishinoya was sitting at the edge of the bed with his feet hanging off, he tried to move his damaged leg but he winced each time.

Luxray hopped onto the bed with him, and licked at his face a few times. Nishinoya laughed, and ran his hands through luxray’s black mane.

“Are you feeling better?” Asahi once he reached Nishinoya’s room.

“Yeah,” Nishinoya said with a smile, “I’m feeling a lot better, so thanks!” he glanced out the window and then back at Asahi, “I feel like I’ve stayed here too long though, I need to go find my friend.” Nishinoya shakily stood up, and reluctantly decided, “I should leave.”

“Are you sure?” Asahi frowned, his eyes quickly darting down to Nishinoya’s leg, “What if you get hurt again?”

“I really do need to go, Asahi but,” Nishinoya suggested, hopping across the room toward his backpack, “Maybe if you’re with me, I won’t get hurt?”

“Go with you!?” Asahi repeated, surprised, he had never thought about ever leaving his home before.

Asahi’s mother overheard the conversation from the next room, she stepped out into the hallway and said, “I think you should go with him.”

Asahi turned to look at his mother, shocked, “You think I should go with him?”

“Yes,” she nodded, “Asahi, you’ve lived here all your life and have only been to the nearest town. I think you should go, even I’ve been everywhere in this region. You should go have an adventure, and if you don’t like it, you can always come back.”

Asahi paused for a second, he looked over at Nishinoya and smiled. He did love being around him, even though he had been horribly sick the whole time. Going with him would mean getting to know him without the fever, and making sure he doesn’t push himself too hard while his leg was still healing. It didn’t take Asahi long to make his decision.

“I’ll go with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Asahi was excited to leave with Nishinoya, never did he think he’d ever have the opportunity to go on such an adventure. Life was simple for him, and he didn’t wish for anything more than taking care of his mother’s eevees. However now, he had the opportunity to go on a journey with Nishinoya. Asahi only met Nishinoya during the storm a few days ago, the traveling trainer was trapped under a tree and Asahi rescued him.

Nishinoya, who had explained that before he was separated from Tanaka, their goal was to gather up all the badges and challenge the elite four. However, now that Tanaka had gone missing due to the storm, Nishinoya’s new mission was to go find his friend and Asahi was going with him. Nishinoya gave Asahi some of his pokeballs and some potions for the eevee he brought with him – just in case they ever got in a heated battle.

They had been walking since a little before noon and were already halfway to the next town from where Asahi lived. Asahi noticed how Nishinoya’s pace had slowed down and he had become more quiet.

“Are you doing okay?” Asahi asked, leaning down a little so he could get a better view of Nishinoya’s face.

Nishinoya let out a shaky sigh, and lied, “Yeah.”

Asahi stared at him for a few moments and frowned, “We can stop and rest if you need too.”

Nishinoya shook his head, “Nope, I’m okay.”

The pain medicine Asahi’s mom had given Nishinoya for his leg was beginning to wear off. The pain was slowly becoming unbearable, and he didn’t want Asahi to worry about him. Asahi had already done so much for him, not only had he rescued him from under a tree but he had taken care of him.

“Maybe we should have waited a few days before we left.” Asahi declared, glancing back toward where they had walked from. They were too far from the eevee farm to go return, but that was when Asahi decided, “Let me carry you on my back.”

Nishinoya paused for a second, he was tempted to take the offer. It was tiring having to walk, although luxray helped to support him, it was still a lot of effort.

“You don’t look that heavy,” Asahi continued, with a warm smile, “and the next town shouldn’t be too far off, we should get there by sunset.”

“Um, okay.” Nishinoya agreed, reluctantly.

He watched as Asahi took off his backpack and put it on luxray’s back. Eevee hopped around excitedly around luxray’s legs until luxray picked her up with his mouth and tossed her onto his back and at the same time Nishinoya climbed up on Asahi’s back.

Nishinoya wrapped his arms around Asahi’s neck, he was instantly mesmerized by his musky earth scent. 

“You’re really tall.”

“Yeah, sorry if it’s um, weird.”

“No, it’s okay!” Nishinoya patted Asahi on the shoulder, “I like being up here!”

Asahi laughed.

“Oh, let me know if you get tired.” Nishinoya added.

“I should be okay,” Asahi insisted, “You’re actually lighter than my backpack was.”

“No,” Nishinoya gasped, “No don’t say that!”

“I’m sorry, but it’s true.” Asahi apologized, with a smile.

Embarrassed by his stature, Nishinoya frowned and settled his head against his arm. He could feel Asahi’s warmth against him, it had become something that he craved. Asahi was something that he’d never be, Nishinoya would never be tall or strong – but he sure did admire such characteristics in other people.

As the hours passed the pain in Nishinoya’s leg increased, and he found himself unable to think of much of anything else. Asahi could feel a gentle radiation of fever coming off Nishinoya’s skin and on his breath. He knew the town was coming up, he had traveled this way many times in order to get food from the store, but for whatever reason the walk had seemed longer.

Then as the sun began to set, Asahi let out a breath of relief at the gentle glow of town slowly coming closer with each step.

“Are you doing okay?” Asahi asked.

“Mmmhmmm.” Nishinoya nodded against his Asahi’s shoulder, “We should have brought more medicine with us.”

“Does it hurt that bad?”

“Yeah.”

“We’re almost there,” Asahi promised, “You’ll be okay – do you want luxray to take you? I’m sure he’ll be able to get you there faster than I can.”

“No.” Nishinoya shook his head, “I don’t want to get separated from you.”

“Oh –, um okay, okay we’ll be there soon.”

By the time they arrived at the hotel, Nishinoya had fallen asleep. Asahi gently set him down on the bed but the movement woke him up.

“Where are we?” Nishinoya asked, scratching his eyes.

“We made it to the town.”

“We did?”

“Yeah.”

Eevee hopped onto the bed, and cuddled up against Nishinoya. Nishinoya hugged her and kissed her on the head as Asahi reached into his pocket and grabbed some medicine.

“I bought these as soon as we entered town.”

Nishinoya smiled, “Thanks – oh, just one, two will make me sleepy.”

“But won’t you have trouble sleeping if you’re hurting?”

“No, I’ll be fine.”

Eevee began to playfully lick and Nishinoya cheeks, he laughed and stroked her soft brown fur.

“I’m glad she likes you.” Asahi admitted, and added, “Eevee, stay here with him while I go buy us something to eat.”

“Don’t go by yourself though, it’s almost dark,” Nishinoya warned, and turned his head to look at his pokemon, “Luxray, why don’t you go with him?”

Luxray nodded and walked over to the hotel room door where he waited for Asahi to join him. Before leaving, Asahi raked his hands through Nishinoya’s black hair, taking a moment to admire his beauty.


End file.
